Thanking The Stars
by bunny chan
Summary: ignore the title... i'm really bad at titles. and this is my very very first POV story, so please, excuse me if this one has a major problem, kayz? thanks! and it's as my usual one, LJ rr please!


# Thanking The Stars

_bunny chan_

I yawned quietly as those little beads of tears were squeezed by my eyelids. Why must it be so boring? Why must it be so tiring? Why must we learn this at this hour? Why did it even existed? Why did she even bother to come?

I have answers to all those questions.

This stupid class is boring 'cause it's all boring stuff. I mean, who even _cares_ about knowing about how the name comes by, it's stupid stops and all? No one, right? I even learnt this in my muggle school already! Gee, talk about sanity! They called muggles here and taught them muggle stuff?

Just wonderful.

Probably you'd guessed it already anyway. I'm in an Astronomy class with Professor Sinistra busy rambling her voice off about stars, and planets, and moons, and galaxies and all those things that had to do with the subject.

Who'll ever bother about these anyway? I hate Astronomy as soon as I came to know about it when I learnt it in my muggle school when I was twelve. It was all horrid.

Also, I hate it when someone likes to flirt about at the dead of night.

Yeah, you guessed it just right. James and Sirius. Sure, they are my friends, but they prefered flirting more than studies. They don't even have to study! I had a bad feeling that I'm gonna fail my NEWTs this year.

Back to Prof. Sinistra. Doesn't her name sound so much like "sinister"? I thought I read it wrongly when I first got her name.

'And read about constellations,' said the twity professor, closing the book.

I slumped my head onto the table in the Astronomy tower. James was busy flirting with Rosa and Sirius? Goodness knows; I bet he's kissing that Ravenclaw in that corner. Let me turn and see…

Bingo! Now where's that handy little camera of mine? Aah… another one to add to my album of "Sirius Black's List of Girls He Thought He Liked"! True, Sirius had a really bad habit of thinking all of those weird stuff. My mom, who was a half-witch (yes, I am a half-half-muggle), told me that they are not the type of friends I should mix with.

But who cares? Practically no one. Sirius and James are fine friends to have, with an ocasional Remus and Peter joining our group here. I think I'm merely an add-on to their group – Malaud, or something like so – since I am not quite accepted by them.

'Lily? Hey, you going or are you going to stay here all night?' James asked, waving a hand before my eyes. I blinked.

'I think I'll just sleep here…' I mumbled. True, I don't feel like walking down that hundred flights of stairs. With Hogwarts, you can get lost without even trying to. And I'm kinda sleepy…

'Come on! Let's just go!' Remus said, pushing me off my seat. Hey, it wasn't you who's bored to death! I recall you fawning over that professor the first time we met her!

'If she wants to stay, she can,' Peter said. You stupid idiot. James told me you almost had no house to go to, if he didn't hear you begging that hat to put you in Gryffindor!

'Peter… Lily, let's just go,' Sirius said, shooting a glaring look at Peter. Did I mention that Sirius was really protective over me? Yeah. He was my cousin. Mom's side, as always. 

'Well who was that rat anyway?' a cold voice sneered behind me. He just had to come spoil it, doesn't he?

'Well, we're free to move, aren't we?' James said coolly. Oh, and James is also quite protective over me. Seems that it's 'cause I'm the weakest or is it I'm a girl?

'And is there a crime to stop moving? You wouldn't be able to talk by then,' Remus said.

'And who are you calling a rat huh?' I asked. My tempers are really short and really hot. Just like my hair, Sirius had teased.

'Oh, who else if it isn't Lily Evans to speak up for herself?' Snape sneered. I hate him. Maybe he should be Idiotic Drake instead of Severus Snape. Yeah, I like that better! He can really be an idiot; he fell into his cauldron after making half of the tripping potion.

'And when I didn't speak, git?' I asked again. Snape – uh, Drake – seemed to cower back a little. Not because of my words, but maybe because of the three burning glares next to me. Them three had quite little patience – Remus had a teensy bit more – and gets annoyed quite easily, though they annoy others just as easily.

'You watch it, mudblood, watch it,' Drake warned. At this time, I wasn't quite sure of what I did, but I knew I pulled out my wand and muttered something.

Just when I triumphantly finished my spell – whatever it is – I saw Drake. Yes, it was still Drake, but with his slimy hair standing right up and flashing in all colors. Needless to say, I'm successful with my charmwork. Hah! I wasn't a Charms top student for nothing, Idiotic Drake!

Sirius laughed until tears rolled down his eyes, and his wand, being as mischievous as it's owner, accidentally hit that Slytherin and he turned into…

'Severus Snape! Why on earth did you turn yourself into a Griffin? No! Get lost! You'll ruin this tower! Off! Black, Lupin, take him to the Infirmary!' Sinistra cried in fright. Hmm… seems like she hated Griffins, huh?

Mental Note: Bring a Griffin in the next lesson.

What's a Griffin? Well, it seemed like a cousin of a Hippogriff (notice their names? Uh-huh) but only larger and more scally. Their wings are humongous and their talons? You don't want to know that!

'Aachoo!!!' Peter sneezed onto my robes. 'Oh dear, I think I had a cold. Bye.'

What? And leave me here? Oh. I forgot. James is here, along with the still shaken professor.

'What are you two still doing up here?'

'Oh, we thought we'll do our work now,' James said calmly, sitting back down.

'Okay. Bye kids,' Sinistra yawned. Wonderful. You wake us up at this time and wanna go to bed? I thought you were noctural!

'Okay, so what do we do now?'

'We'd to do our work, since we told her that,' James said.

'Right words,' I managed to mutter. I'm so tired!

'Come on! It'll be better than sleeping!' he said again.

Maybe he's the one that is noctural?

'Okay, fine. Only once. What's our homework about anyway?'

Yep! Bingo! I was so deep in thoughts I didn't hear what's for homework.

'Read the stars.'

'Oh, and that's my best topic,' I said, flinging over my books back on the table.

'It'll be fun!'

'To you yes, to me no. I can't even write anything, James!'

'C'mon, I'll help!'

'You do all the work and I do the snooze? Please?' I stared up to his brown eyes with my own green puppy eyes. No one ever resisted that, but I hate it when they do!

'Nope! I'll help tutor you then!'

I gaped at him as a thousand thoughts ran over my mind that very instance. I can't remember which one they were, but I think one of them was "You're insane!!! I wanna sleep!"

Yeah, I know I'm pathetic, so don't bother pointing that out to normal Lily Evans, kay?

'You seem deep in thought…'

Why does people have to say that?

'Really? Well, I think nonsense.'

'Such as?'

'Why must we learn Astronomy?'

'Wonderful question. Unless you wanna get into the Ministry, this is a huge requirement.'

'What if I don't?'

'What do you wanna be anyway?'

'A muggle?'

Very pathetic. 

'You're one. What you wanna be in that world then?'

'Um…' oops! That hadn't crossed my mind! Not even once, twice, thrice…

'Hah! Nothing, huh?'

'What about you then?'

'I wanna be an Auror. Heard they earn loads.'

'For the money?'

'Oh, dad's loaded. Just for the fun of it.'

'For fun? You're doing this for fun?'

'What else then?'

'Nothing.'

I was hoping that it'll be defeating Voldemort. Stupid wizard. He killed my parents when they were in a car. Okay, but why not kill my sister Petunia? Why them and not Petunia? How nice if that Petunia Turnip is gone…

'You?'

'Huh?'

'You never learned much muggle skills, so how?'

'I guess I'll … make my own living?'

'Oh, like performing magic in front of them?'

'It worked in those magic shows, though theirs aren't real.'

'Unless you wanna be fined, that'll be fine…'

'What? I'll be FINED? Just for that? How stupid!'

'No, really, no. Why else d'you think no real magic were performed?'

'I thought no one thought of it…'

'Oh yeah. Hey! We're finished!' James exclaimed.

What? We barely even started! Hello? You sick there? Okay, air that question.

'What?'

'We are finished! How about chatting?'

Okay, deep breath and look down. James did not scrawl on your homework with any permanent marker, so calm it.

It's my writing. When had I done it anyway?

The question is, how?

'Lily? Lily?'

'Yes?'

'Anyone said you had nice eyes?'

I blushed. Hey, I couldn't help it!! No one told me that before! Not once! And cause mine are a blazing and very striking green, as mom had once said, no one ever looked at me like a normal person. James, Sirius and Remus took me in, although I'm different. They always had a heart of gold. No, I'm not talking about those galleon lump though.

'R- really?'

'Yep! Just like those stars!'

Now, looking into his eyes makes me think of those stars. They were glitteringly shiny and round and-

Get a grip, Evans! You liked Sirius, remember?

But Sirius' eyes aren't bright. They aren't brown either. They're just like his last name. Black. And you liked him cause he's the only first male friend you'd known cause he's your cousin. James' is another story. They were round, brown and always twinkling, no matter what. Just like a star.

'Huh?'

'Yours are nice too,' I managed to say. This time, he blushed. He looked cute!!!

'Thanks! Mom told me I took after her, but hers are hazel, so that isn't saying much.'

'Really? How about your dad?'

'Dad's ones are gray. Just like his hair.'

I laughed. I can't help it, and I can't see anything funny in there, but I laughed. Something tickled my funny bone though.

'My dad's violet. A very odd color, don't you think? Mom's ones are black. Petunia's are blue – a disgusting color to match her horse-face. I don't know how I got my eyes from, but dad once told me my Gran's eyes were green.'

James nodded.

'Well, enough about eyes. You said you can't do Astronomy, but you finished it in minutes!'

'I did?'

'Yep! And your hand just ran all over that parchment when you were talking to me.'

'You're telling tales.'

'No, serious! You didn't even have to look at any stars! Or the book!'

Am I dreaming? Okay, one very simple test to try.

I pinched myself.

And it hurt. A lot.

'Why'd you pinch yourself?' James asked.

'Well, I never managed once to finish it, so I thought I was hallicunating. Ow…'

'Here, put some cream,' James said, transfiguring something – whatever is it – into a small bottle of cream. I took it gratefully and applied it onto my cheek.

'Thanks.'

'Sure. You liked Padfoot, din't you?' James said slyly. I gaped.

'No. I don't know who Padfoot is anyway.'

Shut up!! That stupid other part of myself is starting to sing!!! And it is _not_ nice, hearing yourself singing 'liar liar pants on fire'.

'Sorry, I mean Sirius. You liked him huh?'

'Nope.'

'You glared when he was kissing that girl.'

Why are you so observant?

'Did not!'

'Yep! And you were turning red that time!'

'Stop it! I didn't!'

'You did, you did~' he sang.

'James!!'

'You were jealous of Sirius! Haha! You liked Sirius!'

I'll never hear the end of this… one of the group rules. Rule number 596; hear or make up a rumour, it flies like fire. Yes, I memorize it, so don't look at me like I had less brain cells than I look, okay? Good.

'I did not like Sirius, James!'

'You were staring and glaring at him.'

'I was? Well, sorry, I was looking at something else.'

'Oh, like what?'

'Um, Rosa?' 'sides, she was the one closest to you two at that time…

'You're looking at me?'

One mistake. Rewind the video, brain! Whirl, whirl, whirl … ACK!!!!! James was flirting with Rosa!! Big mistake, Lily!

'No! I was looking at Rosa!'

'She's with me, asking about that homework.'

'She was? Oh, okay…'

'So, Remus? Nope, he's too boring for you, right? Now let's see…'

Pray girl, pray!

'Peter?' he broke into laughter at that. 'Nah!'

I gulped. Now I really think a hundred thoughts crossed my mind. Not literally, okay, so get a grip at that. I managed to grab one and I think I was blushing, since blood ran up my cheeks.

James just went on listing the boys. He then paused.

'Don't tell me… Severus Snape?'

'Never in a million years!' I yelled. Who'd like Drake anyway? Blearch!

'Then, whom?'

I turned to the stars for help. What should I do???? Help me!!!!!! Wait! Why am I turning to the stars? Argh! I have a bad feeling here! Turn from the stars and to the board, yep.

No… James is sitting before that stupid board!

Why must this be so complicated?

'Okay, which boy do you like most then?' James said slowly so I could register everything.

Whatever I said, I must've chose the wrong words, since he looked crest fallen.

'Um, what was it I said?' I said slowly. Truly, I'm blank.

'What? You said you liked Sirius!' James said, shooting me a look.

'I- I did?'

'Yeah!'

'Um…' I lied, sorry!!! No, can't say that though. It sounded stupid! 

Okay, I'll turn to any other living thing for help but worst is my luck. Only the stars can be seen. Any other choices? Nope! So get the hang of it and start pleading for help, even if you hate it.

Okay. Breathe, Evans, breathe.

Help, stars!!! I need your help!! Okay, I managed to name all of your easily without even thinking, so do me a huge favor and tell me what I'm supposed to do. Now!!!!

One mistake, Lily. Those are James' eyes.

'I hate myself…'

'Why? Whatever for?' James said.

'Who'll be this idiotic anyway?'

'Huh?'

Now I'm really getting myself confused. Him, too. If those stars can at least hand me a small tiny bit of help, I'll take it!

'Hey, I said I liked Sirius right?'

'Yep!'

'Not in that way, in case you're wondering.' Right. Smart move there. Hurrah!

'Then? In which way? You guys aren't siblings and definitely do _not_ know each other since young,' James said.

'No! He's my cousin! I just knew it, got it?'

'Um… let's see, Padfoot's your cousin? And how come you don't know it?'

'Cause I never met mom's side. _Yet_.'

'Hullo!!!! Prongs, you weren't in your bed, and that stupid professor said you were here, doing your work. Seriously, you fever?' Sirius called, kicking the door.

'Oops! Wrong time there!' Remus said.

'What time? What wrong?' I said. You can't say a goody-two-shoes is "too innocent". Nope. I know some things, hanging out with those giggling gossipers in my form.

'Nothing. So we can come?' Sirius said.

'Sorry, nope. Unless you want your work done,' James grinned.

'Uh, hey! Thanks!' Sirius said, grabbing James' parchment. I feel like being invisible here… does Lily Evans still exist in this room??

'Lily says that you're her cousin. That true Padfoot?' James said.

Okay. At least he remembers me. That's what matters – hah! Caught you in time, Evans!

'Why not?' Sirius said. 'Only knew it though.'

'Oh. You never said a thing about having a cousin,' Remus said.

'You never asked, Moony!'

Why's Remus "Moony"? He doesn't space out as often as I do. Maybe I should nickname myself Queen of Spacing? Nice, huh? Or maybe Queen of Detentions, from all those detentions I get for spacing out. Just wonderful.

I think it's obvious that I'm not in this room anymore. C'mon girl, pack your things and let's go to bed! Your eyelids are falling anyway.

Falling, falling…

Keep awake, Lily…

Stay awake… You can't sleep in this horrid place, can you?

Open those eyes!!!

I don't think I can stand any longer, fighting this Sleeping Devil… I think I'll just raise the flag and – aaah! – go to bed…

Odd. I can still hear voices. Oh, this is the phenomena where I half-sleep and half-awake. Fine with me. That way, I can half-rest and half-understand.

'Hey, she'd slept!' James said.

Yeah, and you have a problem with that?

'It's freezing!' Remus commented.

Really cold… I agree with you, Remus.

'Hot water bottle! Hot water bottle!' Sirius chanted.

Get me one!! C'mon cousin! You're suppose to take care of me! Your mom made you promised that!

'Whaddo we do now?' James said.

Get me a flask of hot chocolate? I love chocolate… that hot water bottle would do quite well, too.

'Biscuits! Hot choc! Hot water bottle! Covers!' Sirius sang.

Argh! You stupid cousin! Yep. I do NOT feel for Sirius that way, just to remind you again. Get me those things!! I want them!!! I'm sure I'd be paralyzed here!!!! Sirius Black! I'll tell your mom this in tomorrow's owl!

Only if I can even get Cake from his cage… that stupid idiot hid him!!

'Sirius! There's no way to help her if you keep telling her those stuff!' Remus sighed.

At least someone understands…

'But she's asleep!! How can she hear??'

'Shuddap, Padfoot! Get her those things then!' James said.

Aah! At least you understand even more! For this, I thank you graciously. Maybe someone could get me a paralyz heal, too? I can't move.

'She seemed to be shivering,' Remus said.

Yep. So get those covers quick.

'And are we allowed to leave her here?' James said.

'Na-ah! Sleep here and guess what happens tomorrow? Instant sleep-in!' Sirius cackled.

I hate you, Sirius Black. I'll remember to put a curse on that voodoo doll for you.

'Well, we can't leave her here then. Sinistra'd freak out tomorrow morning, even if it's Saturday,' Remus said.

'And what're we suppose to do then?'

First time after a long time, Sirius. Maybe I'd be considerate and just leave you brain and heart when I curse that doll. After all, I'm not all that cruel.

'Get her to bed, what else?' James said. Nice… this is warm. Looks like I'm finally getting my hot water bottle.

'The question, Prongs, is how?'

'Carry her, what else?'

'Who?'

'You, who else? You're her cousin.'

Yea. Let that idiot carry me? I bet he'll scream saying I'm too heavy before even trying.

'She's way too heavy!' he wailed.

See what I mean? 

'You tried before?' Remus said, eyeing me. Well, I felt him looking at me. Probably considering my weight.

'She's 58 kilograms!!' Sirius yelled.

Hello!!!! For goodness' sake, I'm only 28kg for a seventeen year old girl!! Is that considered heavy?

'She looks about 30 to 40 to me,' James said.

'You hadn't tried,' Sirius said sulkily.

Should I try to get up and hit that stupid cousin of mine? I think I'll spare him for a couple of reasons. Number one: I'm too tired… Number two: I'm stuck! Number three: I'm paralyzed. Number four: It's way too cold! Number five: I wanna hear what Sirius has yet to insult me!

'Okay then, I'll try,' James said, folding up his sleeves.

Yeah. Prove to him I'm NOT 58 kilograms but much much lesser!

'She isn't all that heavy, Padfoot. Have _you _even tried?' James laughed, carrying me. Mm… at least he's warm. Those warm bottles aren't as warm as him though.

'The truth?' Remus grinned.

'No…' Sirius said timidly.

'I think she isn't even 58. It seemed more like 25 to me,' James said, testing my weight. Whoa! Careful there! Don't let me fall!!!

'Anyway, you bring her to her dorm, kay? We need to finish this cause I have the transformation tomorrow. Can't be bothered to keep myself even more busier,' Remus sighed.

'I still have to clean up my desk,' Sirius said sulkily.

'Alright. See ya!' James said. 

Ciao!

Wait. One question to self… there are four people in the Astronomy Tower. Me, James, Sirius and Remus. Sirius cleans his desk, Remus wants to finish his workload, I'm sleeping and James is bringing me back… he's WHAT?!

Thump thump. Thump thump.

No doubt that's his heart beating there… what else could it be?

Er… mine, yeah. Stupid! Stop beating- No! If it stops, I'll die!!! Aah!!!

Okay, slowly… slowly… open those lids…

'Mmm?'

'Hullo Lily! You awake?' James said, smiling. Act innocent!

'Huh? What? Where? Huh?'

'You fell asleep.' Yes, point out the obvious… it is NOT helping, Potter!

'Oh, right? My homework?'

'Remus'll take it later.'

'Er… put me down, can you?' James blushed a little.

'Sure. Sorry.'

'Whatever.'

'Honestly! And I wasn't doing anything, so don't worry!'

'Whatever.'

'I'm telling the truth! I solemnly swear under the name of the Marauders.'

'Whatever.'

'I'm not lying!!'

'Yes, James, I got you!' Must it be THAT hard?? I mean, whenever I said "Whatever", it means okay, so be with it!

'Seriously-' Must he go on? Time to shut him up then.

'Look James, I said okay! There's nothing wrong, is there? Or are you having a fever?'

Maybe he's on a five-hundred degree temperature… who cares about logical science now? Yes, I do know that humans will die at that temperature, but who'm I? A witch. And who gets the right to speak in this sorta place? A witch or wizard, so shut up, you stupid science-is-everything mind!

'Honestly, Lily-' When is he stopping? Now, to shut him up for good.

ATTACK!!! NOW!!!!!

And I…

I _kissed_ him?! Oh well, who cares?

'Yes, I believe you, truthfully. Now will you stop it?'

I don't think he answered though… he seemed kinda in a daze there…

'Uh, James? You there? Hello!! Ding dong! The bell rang!!' I yelled.

'Huh? What? Lily? Are you okay?' James said, snapping out.

'Yes, very fine. Are _you_?? You seemed to be taking a vacation in la-la-paradise! Why am I not invited?'

'What?' he said. Probably still blur.

'AAAAAH!' I screamed in his ears. This way, he'd probably wake up.

Aha! It worked! Supreme Lily Evans!!! Waker of the blur! Hey, that rhymes!

'What??? Evans, do you want to kill my eardrums?'

'Good. At least you're awake now.' About time.

'Evans, just what are you doing????' he yelled.

Huh? What had I been doing just now? Wake him, of course! Air that, Lily.

'Wake you from la-la-paradise.' James gave me an incredulous look and for some reason, I laughed.

'What?' I laughed.

'Very funny, Evans. You know what you just did!' he said.

'Did? I laughed! What else did I do?' True.

'Think again, Lily! You _kissed _me? What exactly are you thinking??'

'Did I?' Honestly, I think my bad case of minor amnesia attacked me again. What did I just did?

'No, I am the one who did. Of course you did!' James said, sarcastically.

'Um, I did?'

'YES! Now explain, Lily Evans!'

'Um, I don't remember doing that…'

'Liar!'

'Honest!! Look, I can do this, though,' I said, pulling a face.

'I am NOT saying that! I said this!!' James yelled, bending over me and…

Ulp!

'You stole my first kiss!' I gaped.

'No! _You _stole _mine_!' James corrected. 'You did this first!'

'Me? Yours? Liar yourself then!'

'I have proof!'

'What?' Hmph! I wonder what made him say I stole his first kiss. And proof? Har har. I'll appoint myself as his wife then.

'Wanna make a bet outta it?' James grinned.

'Fine with me. I'll appoint myself as your wife then, if that ever happens!' I said, shrugging. Besides… how easy is it to get a wife? And he can turn that down by betting the other way round, right? Uh-huh.

'Hah! You're confident, aren't you? Awright! I'll take that. If I lose, I'll give you my Gringotts account!' James said.

'I don't need any money!' I retorted.

'Well, you can have my mansion then,' he shrugged.

He had a MANSION?!

'And it's mine, so I can do whatever I want,' he grinned.

'Okay. Taken. How're we gonna find out anyway?' I feel like fainting. Who'd bet his private mansion for a stupid affair as a first kiss? Well, no one as stupid as myself to say I'll marry him…

Back to James. What's he taking out? A crystal ball? Not divination??

'Okay! We'll just see who tells the truth. You touch the ball. It'll turn red if you're lying, blue if it's true,' James grinned, holding it out.

'Alright. James stole my first kiss,' I said, touching that stupid glass. Is this gonna work?

It turned… red?

'See? Now you're to be my wife!' James smirked.

'No! I don't believe it! I flunk in Charms!'

Red.

'Again! I'm an orphan!'

Blue.

'No!!!' I wailed. 'Okay, last one!'

'Go on,' James grinned.

'I'm Mrs Potter later?'

Blue.

'Hah!! See now??'

God… why must it be this way??? I thought he stole mine!!!!! Unfair!

'I'm still unconvinced,' I said at last.

'Fine with you. Here, this is another truth decider. Or fate, in your case,' James said, handing me a flower.

'What do I do with this thing?'

'Pluck it's petals, what else?'

Hmph! What made me end up in this position? Right, my overly-self-confident-self-head.

I'm Lily Potter.

I'm not.

I'm Lily Potter.

I'm not.

I'm Lily Potter.

I'm not.

…

After a long five minutes, I stared at the last petal.

'Pull it, or not pull it?' James said.

Sniffing, I had to pull it. I'm Lily Potter.

Aaah!!! Evans!!!! How stupid can you be???

'Too bad Lily,' James said.

I'm ready to cry… oh dear! My heart's crying already!! It's so unfair!

Drip! Drop! The tears of my sobbing heart called.

'Uh, Lil?' James said.

'I'm crying! How can this be?'

'You can forget that stupid bet if you want.'

'I made that stupid bet and- what? I- I- I can?'

James nodded. It seemed like he don't want to, but had to.

'Oh, you're the sweetest person ever!!!!' I yelled, hugging him tightly. I think he must've turned purple by now…

'Lily… let… me… go…' he choked.

'Sorry. But I really really love you!!!' I yelled, hugging him yet again, even more tighter than before.

'Gag… ge… oh!!!' he choked. I let him go.

'Thank you. You needn't overact,' James said, gasping for air.

'Haha! Tricked ya! Of course I'd be your wife, now that I'd promised!' I laughed. Did I say that I was a really, really good actress? I don't get the award for the best actress for nothing!

'What?'

'I keep to my word and will have to be your wife,' I sighed. I always keep to my word, if not now, later on.

'We're only seventeen and your sister, fourteen. What will your guardian say?' James said.

'Haha! No problem! Sirius' mom must be kinda glad, since I kept causing trouble with Sirius!' I laughed, waving it off and started bouncing about the corridor. My way of hyperness.

'Well…' James said. I stopped laughing and jumping.

'Well what?'

'Well, if you didn't do that bet, I still will ask you, y'know,' James said.

'Ask what?'

'… nothing.'

'No! Tell me!'

'Ask you later on, what else? To marry me after Hogwarts!'

'We hadn't even gone out.'

'We had. Only you hadn't noticed, idiot! You're very unobservant.'

Me?? Unobservant? No better words.

'Why, thank you! But when?'

'Let's see… Hogsmeade, fifteen times… Diagon Alley, three times… Flower Hill, thirteen times…' he trailed, slowly ticking everything. Did I really go that many places? I don't seem to recall though.

'We did?'

'Did,' he confirmed.

'Then I love you even more!!!'

'Whoa, whoa!! Hold it! You said you liked Sirius!' James said.

'Well, that was _like_ and not _love_ so get it in a straight line!' I love playing with these terms… people tend to forget it loads of times!

'Oh?'

'Honest!'

'Really?'

'Truthfully!'

'Liar!'

'No!! And I love you, not like you,' I said, winking at him. Sheesh, I think I must've stayed around those girls longer than I'd thought. Time to bring myself away from them then.

It's about time, too.

'I hate it when people like to play around with words…' James muttered, keeping his crystal ball – truth teller, whatever.

'Bear with me then!' I said, laughing and jumping. Yeah, I'm hyper at the moment, goodness knows how. Probably cause I'd just engaged myself to James… and also, million thanks to the stars for making today and Astronomy day. Else, I probably wouldn't have gotten myself into this dreadful yet wonderful mess.

AN: This may be a little confusing and kinda in a rush, huh? And the title's so stupid cause I can't come up with a better one. And I made Lily think how _I_ think. Not exactly, though. I speak my mind, this one doesn't. And this is supposed to be a POV [Point. Of. View.] story, my very first at that. I know it must sound stupid, but I can't help my mind screaming at me "No!!! Don't do that!!!". Pathetic, huh? Now my mind's telling me not to be an idiot of myself a dork and an insulter to myself… Honest!! review, please?? 


End file.
